


A Holiday Meeting

by emrystbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, French Draco Malfoy, Harry has AirPods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Draco Malfoy literally runs into, in his opinion, the most gorgeous green-eyed man he's ever seen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 318





	A Holiday Meeting

It was now or never. If Draco didn’t ace this final, he didn’t know what he would do. He looked up at the clock, ten minutes left and three more problems to go. He bit his lip in concentration, determined to pass this course and ignored the buzzing in his pocket. He ticked off an answer and his phone buzzed again. Two more to go. He filled in the bubble for both and he managed to finish his final with five minutes to spare, all while his phone buzzed three times. He rushed out of the classroom and sighed in relief. His phone buzzed again. He fished his phone from his pocket, he looked at it and saw five miss calls from his mother. 

“Shit.” He whispered and ducked into an empty hallway to return her calls.

“Draco! About time!” His mother scolded in her thick French accent. 

“Désolé maman-“

“Non! En anglais s’il vous plaît.” She cut him off.

Draco sighed but complied, “sorry mum, I was taking my final.” He said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She replied.

Draco rubbed his face, “ça va, why’d you call?”

“Are you coming home for Christmas?” She asked.

“I’m sure you already bought the plane ticket so I can't say no.” Draco deadpanned. 

“Don’t get all smug with me.” She said sarcastically.

Draco laughed, “When am I leaving?” 

“The twelfth of December mon fils chéri!” 

“You gave me a two-day warning, huh,” Draco said.

“I’ll have your father email you the details! À bientôt! Je t’aime tellement.” She said and hung up the phone.

Draco ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair and groaned, he banged his head against the wall. Repeatedly. 

“What the hell is up with you?” His friend and roommate, Blaise asked and walked up to him. 

Draco turned his head and groaned, “I need a ride to the airport on Thursday.”  
Blaise squinted his eyes and stared out the window at the end of the hall, snow was coming down at a rapid pace, no doubt sticking to the roads, “going home?” 

“Mother called, only gave me a two-day warning.” Draco scoffed.

“Need me to help you pack?” Blaise asked. He tugged on Draco’s sleeve and together they walked out of the hallway and towards their dorm room. 

“Nah, I can get Pansy to help me tomorrow,” Draco said. 

__________________

“What’s the weather like in France this time of year?” Pansy asked. 

Draco watched her look through his closet as he sat at his desk chair and shrugged, “Warmer than Massachusetts that’s for sure.” 

She glanced at him for a moment before gathering up all his sweaters and dumping on them on the bed, going through them one by one.

“You’re from France?” His new friend Theo asked from where he was sitting next to Blaise.

“Yeah,” Draco said. 

“Why do you have a British accent then?” He asked.

“I grew up with my aunt in England, I never really saw my parents throughout my childhood,” Draco said sadly. 

“Why?”

“Theo.” Blaise sighed.

“They worked a lot, always traveled.” He said. 

Draco turned his attention pack to Pansy and watch her pull faces at every article of clothing, he rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. 

“Don’t slouch,” Pansy said without looking up. 

Draco rolled his eyes again and continued to slouch. While he let Pansy pack up his suitcase, he checked his email, searching for the one from his father. He confirmed his flight and printed out his boarding pass, setting it next to his passport. He focused back on Pansy and saw his suitcase was fully packed.

“Thanks, Pans.” He said.

“No worries.” She said with a smile and hugged him goodbye, “see you in a few weeks.” 

He smiled and turned to Theo and pulled him into a hug, “see you soon,” he pulled back.

Theo nodded his head, and lead Pansy out of the room.

“What time do you wanna leave?” Blaise asked.

“Six,” Draco said.

“In the morning?” 

“Yeah.”

Blaise groaned and got into bed, already having been in sweats and a tee. Draco rolled his eyes, and stripped off his clothes, and getting into an oversized tee and sweats. He climbed into bed and set his alarm for five-thirty am. 

__________________

Draco did not wake up at five-thirty. 

He rolled over and blindly reached for his phone, blinking hard as the bright light blinded him. He turned down the brightness and looked at the time.

8:00 am stared back at him.

“No!” Draco shouted with a squeal and threw his blankets off of him.

Blaise woke up with a jolt and watched as Draco scrambled out of bed and towards his suitcase.

“We’re late!” Draco shouted and ran to his desk to pick up his passport and boarding pass, “c’mon!” 

Blaise bolted out of bed and grabbed his car keys, “are you not gonna change?” He asked.

“No time!” Draco said glancing at his phone.

8:01 am.

Draco shouted.

The two of them managed to put on their shoes and coats and bolted out the door, Draco’s suitcase hitting his ankles with every step. They reached the end of the hall in record time and Draco wasted no time abusing the elevator button. Blaise rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

“What time do you board?” He asked.

“Nine.” Draco said and the elevator doors opened, “finally.” 

“We have time, stop freaking out,” Blaise said.

“No, we do not,” Draco said and whipped a glare over to his friend, “It takes twenty minutes to get to the airport, not to mention the traffic and how long getting through customs is gonna take,” he said in a hurry. 

“I'll speed then,” Blaise said.

“You better.”

The doors closed and Draco groaned and banged his head against the elevator’s door, repeatedly. 

“Again?” Blaise whispered in amusement.

Draco scoffed and resumed to his self-pity, the doors opened on a different floor, and he paused to let an older woman and her son walked in, the doors closed once again, and he continued to bang his head on them. The woman and her son glared at him.

“You’re embarrassing yourself,” Blaise said as the two continued to glare at Draco.  
He banged his head harder. 

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Draco stumbled back and knocked into the woman, she squealed in terror and ran out of the elevator clutching her son’s sleeve in her hasty retreat. 

“That poor woman,” Blaise said, he grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him to the parking lot, “you took ten years off her life.” He took his friends suitcase and threw it into the back seat of his car. 

“Please,” Draco scoffed, “she’s old enough that she’ll be dead by lunch, and please do be careful with my things, Pansy will kill you if you ruined them.”

“Honestly Draco, no need to be so rude.” 

“Dear God, can we please get to the airport.” Draco pleaded.

Blaise nodded, and got into the driver’s seat, “buckle up.” 

Draco complied.

Blaise smirked as he put the keys into the ignition and Draco eyes widened in fear and he braced himself, “Blaise no.” 

“Blaise yes.” Was the reply and soon they were weaving through traffic, Blaise of course, ignored Draco’s screams. 

To Draco’s surprise, they made it to the airport without a speeding ticket, Blaise pulled up to the departure drop off and put the car in park.

“See, we made it in fifteen minutes!” Blaise said.

“Je vais te tuer, salope!” Draco screamed at him.

Blaise ignored him and got out of the car, Draco followed and slammed his door.

“Je vous devant Dieu, je vais te tuer!” Draco continued to scream at him.

Blaise looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at Draco over the car, “English man, I can’t understand you.”

“I’ll kill you!” Draco repeated what he said in English and caught the attention of a police officer. 

“He’s kidding,” Blaise said to him in reassurance. 

“Am I,” Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes and retrieved Draco’s suitcase from the car, he went around the car and handed it to him. Draco’s features softened and he pulled Blaise into a hug.

“I’ll miss you,” Draco said into Blaise’s shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too,” he pulled back, “now go make your flight.” 

Draco smiled and made his way over to the doors

“Bon voyage!” Blaise called after him.

Draco turned around and waved, watching his friend drive away. Then, he all but ran to customs. Sighing in relief at the short line and made his way over, thankfully he made it to the front in no time and put the bag on the table.

“Passport and ID please.” The lady said.

Draco handed them to her as she checked them.

“What’s the nature of your visit, and how long are you staying?” She asked him while opening his bag and looking searching through it.

“Going home for the holidays, I’m staying until after new years.” He responded. 

She nodded and closed his suitcase, “put your finger on the scanner.” 

He complied and thanked her as she handed him his things back, he started making his way towards his gate, his eyes traveling to the clock on the wall.

8:55 am

“What the hell!” Draco grumbled out, he tightened his hold on his suitcase and started sprinting. People turn their heads to stare at him, to them he’s a blur. Draco grins in triumph when he sees his gate, ‘almost there,’ he thinks. He starts running faster.

“Oof!” He huffs out when his body collided with something solid, the wind getting knocked out of him. He connects with the ground, hard. He then hears another groan of pain. Lifting his head, he sees a raven-haired boy about his age. 

“Ow, sorry.” The other guy mumbled out in a thick British accent.

“No, it’s my fault, I’m sorry,” Draco said and stood up, holding his hand out for him. The guy looked up and Draco was paralyzed by the brightest green eyes he’s ever seen, his breath hitched.

“Thank you,” He said and let Draco pull him up, “I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

“Draco Malfoy.” 

“Where are you headed to, Draco?” Harry asked and picked up both their bags.

“Thank you,” Draco said and took his suitcase, “and I’m headed to Paris.” 

“Really! Me too!” Harry said.

Draco’s heart stuttered, “Oh really?” 

“Yeah, what seat are you.”

Draco looked at his ticket, “10F”

“I'm 10E how crazy!” Harry said.

“Yeah,” Draco said awkwardly. 

“Let’s walk together.”

Draco followed him towards the gate, they saw that the plane was already starting to board, so they got into line.

“Why are you going to Paris?” Harry asked, facing him.

“Mum wants me back for the holidays, how about you?” 

“My parents and I are spending Christmas at my grandparents’ house,” Harry said, and the line moved.

“Are you French?” Draco asked.

“Nah, my grandparents literally just said, ‘fuck England’ and moved to France.”

Draco barked out a laugh and quickly covered his mouth, Harry’s eyes twinkled in amusement.

“Are you from France,” Harry asked, and the line moved again.

“Yeah.” 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “why do you have an English accent then?” 

“Lived with my aunt in Dover during my childhood.” 

“Ah Dover? I’m from Berkshire, what part of France are you from?"

"Paris," Draco said.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment and they both made it to the front, they got their tickets scanned and went to find their seats. Draco grabbed his suitcase and put it in the overhead compartment, doing the same with Harry’s. They both sat in their seat and tried to get as comfortable as they could, Draco, being six foot, had trouble arranging his legs. Harry giggled and Draco playfully glared at him. Soon they were taking off, Draco promptly fell asleep.

__________________

Draco woke up with a jolt, his head was resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Harry joked.

“How long was I asleep?” Draco asked.

“Only an hour.” 

“Ugh.”

Draco’s eyes traveled to Harry’s laptop; a movie was paused.

“Oh my God is that Ragnarok,” Draco said excitedly. 

“Yeah! Wanna watch?” Harry said with an equal amount of excitement. 

“Yes!” 

Harry gave him his other AirPod, Draco leaned into him and together they watched the last hour of Ragnarok. 

“Bonjour,” a flight attendant said, “refreshments?” 

“Oui, un coca s’il vous plait.” Draco said.

She handed him a Coke and turned her attention to Harry, “et tu?” 

“Uh, same, I-I mean même,” Harry said.

“I can understand English too.” She smiled, Harry blushed and accepted the soda, 

“Merci beaucoup.” Draco thanked her and she moved on to the people across from them. 

Draco opened up his Coke and took a sip, “so do you live in Boston or something?”

“At the moment yeah, I go to school at Harvard,” Harry said.

Draco’s eyes widened, “I go to school there too!”

“What! Really?” 

“Yeah! I’m in my second year!” 

“I'm in my third.”

“So, you’re twenty-two?” Draco asked and took another sip.

“I’m twenty, how about you?” Harry asked.

“I’m twenty as well, did you skip a grade or something?” 

"Two actually, I skipped years nine and ten.” 

“Oh, okay Mr. smarty pants.” Draco laughed.

“Stop!” Harry said and leaned into Draco.

“You two are so adorable.” An elder lady said from the aisle, “how long have you two been together?” 

They both turned their heads to her and blushed.  
“Were not-“ 

“Four years ma’am.” Harry cut Draco off and threw an arm around him.

“Awe, my husband and I have been together for fifty-four years.” 

“Wow, that’s a long time,” Harry said.

“It’s called love, dear,” The lady smiled at them and continued her walk down the aisle.

Harry removed his arm, “sorry.”

Draco rolled his eyes in amusement, “It’s fine, wanna watch another movie?”

“Sure!” 

They spent the remainder of the flight watching movies and talking.

__________________

“We are now beginning our descent into Paris, please put your trays and seats back into its correct position. We hope you enjoyed your flight on American Airlines and we welcome you to Paris.” The captain spoke over the intercom. 

Draco handed Harry his AirPod and he put his laptop back into his backpack. They waited for all the people in the rows before them the get off the plane before they got their bags, Harry stood up and got both his and Draco’s suitcase. Draco smiled at him and followed him off the plane.

“Are you getting picked up?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, my mum is picking me up, how about you?”

“My dad is.” 

“Cool,” Draco said and suddenly stopped.

Harry paused and turned around, “what?”

“I don’t want this to be the last time we see each other,” Draco said sadly.

Harry’s face softened and walked towards Draco, “it won’t be dumbass, we go to the same university.” 

“Give me your number,” Draco said and took out his phone.

Harry gave him his phone number, and together they walked out of the gate. They both walked towards the arrivals and Draco spotted his mother.

“Maman.” He breathed out and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. 

“Mon chéri.” She said through tears, she blinked them away and noticed Harry standing behind them awkwardly. “Draco, qui est-ce?” She asked.

Draco pulled back and look at Harry, “Oh! Maman, c’est Harry il est anglaise.” 

“Hello Harry.” She greeted him.

“Hi.” He said with a wave.

“We literally ran into each other at the airport, ironically he goes to Harvard too,” Draco said.

“Did you two just meet?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a laugh.

“What a small world,” She pondered and looked at her watch, “we must go, mon chéri.” 

“Okay,” Draco said and turned to Harry, “Text me?” 

“Of course,” Harry said, and they pulled each other into a hug. 

Draco pulled back, smiled at him, and followed his mother out of the airport. 

Harry watched him go, “until next year,” he whispered out loud. 

Draco, as if he heard him, turned around and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my creative writing class but I obviously used different names, my prof said I could post this on here so I turned it into a drarry fic !! also if you speak french im so sorry sjdjfj i promised i tried my best and i even looked at my notes from french class oOF
> 
> my twitter: poadraco


End file.
